Talk:Guide to Building
Purpose of this article Why is this article necessary? --Crythias 09:40, 27 April 2008 (UTC) OK, let me ask a different question... Let's assume Building isn't singular noun, but rather a gerund (The answer to the question What are you doing? -- Building). I'm going to take that point of view and clean up the page using that tactic. --Crythias 10:03, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Well, that's my first rough draft. I hope it's not tl:dr, and I know it'll need to be separated into chunks, but I think it covers enough generically, and I don't know what's missing, now. --Crythias 11:11, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Made some more changes Made the page more look like Wiki. Probably can be cleaned up for style. Also, needs a category. --Crythias 13:10, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Demolishing for resources? One will not recover any luxury spent for construction upgrade. Is this true? The consensus on the forums seems to be that you get about half of your resources back; I haven't tested yet. Chupchup 00:47, 7 June 2008 (UTC) OK. probably not true. I just haven't been successful in seeing it until higher up and then I didn't bother to update it. Please correct if possible. -- 17:40, 8 June 2008 (UTC) (Crythias not logged in) It looks like the "missing information" about demolishing buildings is in and I believe correct. I'm going to remove the tag about missing information and clean up the text a little bit in that section. Bedevere13 06:50, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Which building is more important? I want to increase happiness in my town and I have an open building spot. Which building would help to increase the happiness more: a museum or temple? Sorry, I wasn't sure where to ask this question so I put it here. 17:02, July 23, 2010 (UTC) : The Temple does not affect happiness at all! In order to increase happiness you should build a Tavern or a Museum. If you have already built a Tavern, I recommend building a Museum too, in order to be less dependent on to increase your population's satisfaction. Ifaigios 13:53, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Demolish * The minimum amount of resources returned from '''demolishing' any building has been confirmed to be 5%, you will always get at least this amount, no matter what the building level is.'' * The formula appears to be 27 / ( 10 * Level + 20 ) - Ikariam rounds ''down the percentage which is displayed. __NOWYSIWYG__'' I'm not sure there is a minumim for the Demolish function. While I appreciate the formula derived I'm calculating my own. I took a level 24 Barracks and fully demolished it. I took into consideration that I have a 32 carpender and nothing else in town that would effect the cost or repayment. The chart shows the numbers in game exactly. But I want to calculate the fractions of a percent. I'd derived my data into this spreadsheet. The calculations are also for marble as well as wood. First cells are cost of the barracks shown. The second cells are tore down value. 3rd group is percentages from those resources. 4th group is absolute min percentage derived by subtracting 1 resource from the acquired back resources (chosen as if it was that percent, then we'd get one less resource insteand of what we did). 5th is same as before except +1 resource (absolute max percent). 6th and 7th are the same as 4th and 5th except 1/2 resource (denotes rounding instead of truncating) (Currently filling in, please allow a day or two for all the numbers) * The following resources are returned by demolishing a particular level of a building: CM's there are something that you don't say: CM's can't be demolished : Clarify more please. What is a CM? Ifaigios 12:47, September 2, 2010 (UTC) : Every Building except for the Town hall can be demolished, and what is a CM, we have not building called that in the game. -- 12:54, September 2, 2010 (UTC)